This disclosure relates to methods for making nanostructured materials, such as plastics, via intercalation of carbon nanoparticles (CNPs) using intercalation nanoparticles (INPs). This disclosure also relates to nanostructured materials produced using the method.
It is well-known that different types of nanoparticles (NPs) (e.g., nanocarbons, nanoclays, nanometals) display outstanding properties at the nanoscale, but their performance in macroscopic applications is limited by the degree of dispersion of the nanoparticles in the material. In the majority of cases, NPs dispersion is not only hindered by their powerful intrinsic molecular attractions, but also by their compatibility with the dispersing media, its wettability and viscosity, as well as by the mixing strategies utilized. For instance, the ultimate performance of the characteristics of nanocomposite materials (e.g., electrical, thermal, mechanical) is primarily restricted (a) by the quality of the matrix-NPs interface, and (b) by the extent of the dispersion/exfoliation of the NPs from their primary agglomerates.
The present disclosure is directed to a method for making nanostructured materials that produces a more effective dispersion and exfoliation of carbon nanoparticles (CNPs) in the nanostructured materials. The present disclosure is also directed to nanostructured materials formed using the method including high-performance and multifunctional hybrid and composite materials, suitable for use in chemical and separation processes, nanodevices, and other nanotechnological applications.